villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mona Champagne
Mona Champagne is one of the main villains of the 2014 comedy/drama movie Home Sweet Hell. She is the wife of respected furniture salesman Don Champagne. She is portrayed by Katherine Heigl, who also portrayed Tessa Connover. History Mona comes from a wealthy family and had 2 loving parents who are so proud of her. She and Don were high school sweethearts who later married and begotten 2 children, Andrew and Alison. Mona was a beautiful but obsessed woman who dream of a perfect life with Don and their two children as a nuclear family. Don now runs a successful family furniture business called "Champagne Furniture and Rugs" which was originally financed with the money received from Mona's mother and father in the beginning. Mona wrote her book entitled "My Goal Book" about hers and her family's commitment to their goals with pictures of the events in their happy life and the things they accomplished at games and festive events and other things like that. And she would always read it day and night. Don wanted to have sex with Mona but she refused because she would always put the time for sexual intercourse on any day on her calendar which made Don quite sexually frustrated and even forces him to masturbate. And she would sometimes bully him. Until Dusty whom Don hired as a salesgirl and became his mirtess. even she visited the Champagne residence and met both Don and Mona at their son Andrew's birthday. After Don confessed to Mona about his affair and blackmailed for money by Dusty. Dusty's criminal boyfriend Murphy is not satisfied with the amount of money, so Dusty herself calls Don and demands more money or she will call Mona. Don agrees, but instead prepares poison for Dusty together with Mona. Dusty shows up to take the money and drinks the poisoned drink filled with many pills, enough dosage to, as Mona says, "fill a small village". Don and Mona put an unconscious Dusty in the car and take her home. Dusty wakes up but was completely drugged and immobile before she later began foaming at the mouth, so Mona has to kill her with the hammer. Later she saws Dusty's body into pieces and buries it in the garden. Murphy and his friends, Freeman and Benji, discover Dusty is missing, and suspect that something went wrong and attack Les. Murphy also threatens Don by leaving his son a letter, in which he demands meeting at a strip club. Don meets Murphy and his gang and convinces them that Dusty went to Dallas. Murphy tells Don that she had his money and threatens to rape his entire family if he does not pay him $20,000 the next day. Don and Mona dig out the body of Dusty and go to the place where the gang lives. While Mona is trying to hide body parts in the freezer, Freeman comes home with his girlfriend British Lynn. Mona kills Freeman, stabs and kills a shocked British Lynn who earlier smelled the Chanel cologne on Mona and licked her face seductively on the account of the presumed thought that Mona was Freeman's "surprise" for her (though his real surprise was a goldplated cock ring for her to use on her). Mona shortly calls the police to report a disturbance at the house. Before dying, Freeman calls Murphy and tells him what happened. Murphy and Benji arrive and find Freeman and his girlfriend dead. Murphy also discovers dismembered body parts of Dusty in the freezer and suspects the set up. Soon the police arrive and find Murphy and Benji at the crime scene. The police shoot Benji, while Murphy escapes. The police decide that Murphy and Benji were responsible for the murders. While alone, Don asks Mona about the reason of her for being cold-blooded. Mona breaks down crying, saying she was suffering from a medical condition or possibly a mental illness, but it never resulted from her own parents. Mona threatens to kill him if he asks her same question again. Don is scared. The next day at one of the next parties at their house, Don's worst fear increases when he found Muffy, a pet dog of the Champagnes' 2 male homosexual neighbors, inside the garage refrigerator with the innocent animal's head battered by Mona. Later in the Champagne family's backyard during a piñata game, she publicly humiliates the Buckley family including Les' wife Abby with Crohn's Disease in front of their friends and neighbors, and threatens to tell the Little League Committee about their scam surrounding their 10 year-old son A.J. (it also stated in the film that both A.J.'s parents forged his birth certificate). She then forces his son Andrew to hit the candy-filled piñata but he failed to do so and his sister Allison abruptly steps in and hits it with a stick harder and she embarrasses her brother by saying "It's your lack of focus, Andrew." in French. Mona again sees Allison as a better child she loves while she was disappointed in Andrew. Don could no longer love nor withstand the woman he though was his one true soul mate. Don than makes everything look like an accident by sabotaging the linestra bulbs in his garage and tricked his wife to going to look for the ground beef in the garage refridgerator. Mona turns the lights on and the linestra bulbs than exploded and she dies. After the horrific demise of Mona, Don and his children move to a new house and are seen in the driveway getting into a new car and driving away. The movie ends with Murphy going after their car. The screen turns black and the credits start. Two shots are heard followed by a honk and children's screams. Gallery Mona & Don Champagne.jpg|Mona and Don Champagne Trivia *Don and Mona Champagne's favorite song "More Than the Moon and the Stars" by country music singer/songwriter Josh Kelley, which is also the main theme of the film Home Sweet Hell. Category:Female Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Elitist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased